Bristol Heath Easton
Prime Commander Bristol Heat Easton was the commanding officer of the New Commonwealth Defender Ship Constellation. She is a native of the planet Denali and an Eagle Class Denali Scout, meaning she has proven herself by being dropped into the Northland wilderness on the planet Denali with only a knife, 1,000 kilometer from the nearest outpost, and navigating her way to that outpost. Background Bristol Heath was born in a small settlement in the backwaters of the Denali's Westland continent. Her family left for the Northlands when she was a young girl, settling at Drake's Harbor, a fishing town on Danger Bay. She was a thorn in the side of the town establishment from a young age, more interested in hunting and sports than in studies at the education center. Despite this, she finished with high marks and aptitude ratings. She was offered a full scholarship to Denali University of The Northlands and a position on their championship ski-racing team, but opted instead for the New Commonwealth Space Academy. She met her future husband Joss while completing preliminary coursework in the Academy Preparation Facility in McKinley; he was four years older and a year ahead of her. She followed him to the Academy two years later, and they were married upon graduation. She was trained as a mission specialist and assigned to the Commonwealth Explorer Ship Perseus. She completed 12 exploration and contact details, eventually being promoted to Lt. Commander/Mission Chief, before being offered a position as Chief Logistics Officer on the Commonwealth Defender Ship Protector. ''She served in that position for only a few months before conflict with the Commanding Officer led her to request a transfer to another ship. She was promoted to first officer of the Defender Ship ''Guardian. ''She was offered the command of a supply ship, ''George Tower, but declined. She took a position at Commonwealth Fleet Operations and settled with her family at Chapultepec Starlock. While working at operations, she pressed for a command of her own, and was eventually offered command of Constellation, ''a Defender Ship undergoing final outfitting in the Denali system, whose crew would be made up primarily of personnel from that world. She commanded Denali for five years supporting an Exploring Expedition in the Puppis Sector led by the Explorer Ship ''Torchbearer. She was due to be reassigned after completion of the expedition, but instead ''Constellation ''was sent to the Orion Quadrant to form part of an Exploring Expedition led by the Explorer Ship ''City of Foresight. '' The Exploring Expedition was at Charlemagne Starlock when the station was attacked by an overwhelming force and retreated to the Parallax System. (Book 11: Charlemagne). Constellation rendezvoused with other surviving ships and formed the Fleet of Orion, which proceeded hence to Earth. Family *Husband - Joss Easton is Chief of Flight Support Operations on the Defender Ship ''Constellation. '' *Son - Gunner Easton - Her oldest son is a mission specialist on Constellation and also an Eagle Class Denali Scout. *Son - Hawk Easton *Daughter - Song Easton *Daughter - Firestarter Easton *Son - Rebel Easton Category:Characters